


Diversion Tactics

by Runespoor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick's obliviousness, Gen, M/M, Tim's Dick Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Dicks, no waiting. Right, Tim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "if I could only bring three things to a desert island, all three would be you. And I'd make you all kiss."

Eyebrows frowned into a squint, Nightwing looked around again at the island around them. "Is it Gargoyle again?"

Robin, who'd been sneaking glances at Batman when he thought no-one was noticing - and if they weren't Tim, people probably wouldn't notice - startled. "Gargoyle's back?"

"Yes, we had to deal with him a few months back," Nightwing said, "but I thought we'd done away with him for good. This looks like the trick he pulled on us last time: the island, the-- hallucinations--"

"I feel real," Robin pointed out. By Tim's observation, he must be only a few months before the end of his tenure as Robin. "Time-travel seems more likely to me than hallucinations."

"Gargoyle didn't _transport_ us to an island that last time, either," Batman reminded Nightwing. It was still Dick's voice. "We'd got there on our own, remember?"

"...Still," Nightwing replied, but it sounded like a concession.

"Let's assume it's a coincidence for now," Robin decided, the leader of the Titans. "What else do we know?"

As one, Nightwing and Batman, Dick and Dick, cocked their head at Tim, while Robin (Dick) quirked his eyebrow at him. "Tim?" Batman asked.

Nightwing was smiling, and the corner of Robin's lips was quirking in a way that would soon widen into its own smile. Tim shifted.

"It wasn't--" he croaked, paused, and cleared his throat, before speaking again, in a more controlled tone of voice. "It wasn't Gargoyle."

Nightwing grimaced. 

"Too bad, we already knew how to get him," Robin shook his head. 

"Titans shenanigans, or Gotham freaks?" Batman said, lightly amused.

It was Circe, playing a trick on Wonder Girl's friends, Tim carefully didn't mention. It could've been worse. It could've been a trick of Neron's.

"You okay, little brother?" Nightwing asked, concerned. "You're pale."

Robin strode up to him and slung his arm around Tim's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You should sit down; nothing's trying to kill us right now, so take a break for five minutes."

Robin's arm was warm around him, and Batman - Dick - tousled his hair in a gesture that made Tim yearn, while Nightwing nodded in agreement.

Tim shivered, and tugged his cape a little tighter around him.


End file.
